List of UGWC Matches
Many different types of matches have been used in UGWC. What follows is a description of these matches. Variations of Singles Matches The standard wrestling match (or One Fall match) involves two wrestlers attempting to win the match through either pinfall or submission while not getting disqualified, or "counted out" -- caught outside of the ring for a referee's count of 10 or 20, depending on the companies' rules. In matches where championships are being contested, the champion typically retains the title in the event of a disqualification or countout finish, no matter which competitor was disqualified or counted out. Commentators and bookers generally explain it as saying the challenger "must beat" the champion. Playing into this some storylines have heel champions attempting to protect their title by forcing such losses. Some of the most common variations on the singles match is to restrict the possible means for victory: Pin only or Pinfall match where only pinfalls are permitted, Submission match where only submissions are permitted, and so forth. Blindfold Match A hot mess where the participants are wearing blindfolds and can’t see. *'No Holds Barred 2014': Cypress Morgan versus Travis Roberts Blood, Pride, Death Match The match follows standard no disqualification rules, and the falls can be met anywhere in the arena. In order to win you must complete three tasks in a predetermined order. First you had to make your opponent bleed, referring to Blood. Next you had to make your opponent submit or say "mercy", similar to a Submission Only mixed with an I Quit Match, this refers to Pride. Finally you had to keep your opponent down for a ten count, similar to a Last Man Standing Match, this refers to Death. *'No Holds Barred 2012': Phrixus Deimos versus Jordan King (World Title) *'No Holds Barred 2016': Jet Somers versus Travis Pierce Dragon’s Cave Match The ring is surrounded by hot coals, and both participants have shards have glass glued to their hands. *'No Holds Barred 2010': Alex Kiseragi versus Travis Pierce (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'Horizons 2011': Alex Kiseragi versus Donovan Hastings *'No Holds Barred 2018': Le Bord de Dieu versus Necron (Chaos Title) Falls Count Anywhere A match with no disqualification or count-outs, in which pinfalls and submission may occur regardless of location. *'Horizons 2010': Alex Kiseragi versus Marek Daisuke *'Horizons 2013': Chaos versus Travis Pierce *'In Your Hands 2015': Alan Wallace versus The Mainstreamer (World Title) *'Battleground 2018': Jet Somers versus Maggie Lockheart (Cross-Hemisphere Title) "I Quit" Match A match where to win you must make your opponent say the words “I Quit.” *'Revolution 2010': Jet Somers versus Phrixus Deimos (Chaos Title) *'Battleground 2013': Zane Scott versus Donovan Hastings (World Title) *'Sin City 2014': Donovan Hastings versus Jet Somers (World Title) Inferno Pit Match A match where a pit of fire is at ringside and to win your must knock your opponent into the pit. *'WrestleStock 2013': Cypress Morgan versus Phrixus Deimos (Cross-Hemisphere Title)' Iron Man Match A match where the person who wins the most falls during a sixty minute time limit is declared the winner. Falls can be won by pinfall, submission, disqualification, or count out. *'Horizons 2015': Alan Wallace versus Travis Roberts (World Title)' Ultimate Submission Match A variant of the Iron Man Match, in which the person to record the most submissions in a thirty minute period is declared the winner. Falls can only be won by submission. King of the Hill Match A match won by the person that spends the most time physically in the ring. *'WrestleStock 2011': Alan Fernandez vs Chris Peterson vs Ezekiel Pax vs Jet Somers vs Jordan King vs Psiko (Cross-Hemisphere Title) Napoleon's Revenge Match Content censored by the UGWC Human Resources Department. *'Day of Reckoning 2011': Jet Somers versus Travis Pierce (World Title) *'In Your Hands 2013': The Piercing Weapons versus the Consortium (Co-Op Titles) Submission Match A match that can only be won by submission. *'Battleground 2015': Alan Wallace versus Eden Morgan versus Killian King versus Zane Scott (World Title) Two out of Three Falls Match A match where to win you must beat your opponent twice. Individual falls may have different gimmicks. Chaos-Based Variations Chaos wrestling is a subset of professional wrestling where some or all of the traditional rules do not apply. Most often this simply means there are no disqualifications, which itself eliminates the countout, allowing decisions to take place anywhere. In fact, many so-called "hardcore match types" are merely euphemisms for the same sort of "rule-less" match, with the name meant to emphasize certain aspects of havok wrestling or to point out one specific difference. Agent of Avarice A match in which the winner is the participant that has physically possession of a designated item when a predetermined period of time ends. *'Seven Deadly Sins 2014': Travis Pierce versus Ezekiel Pax versus Remi Monroe (Chaos Title) *'Seven Deadly Sins 2017': Lucy Wylde versus Gabriel Baal versus Jet Somers versus Zane Scott (Cross-Hemisphere Title) Barbwire Match A match where the ring ropes are replaced with barbed wire. *'Chill #2': Kenzi Grey versus Le Bord de Dieu Carnage Match This is an eight person match where the participants accrue falls in a variety of ways. The top four advance to the second half of the match, where participants are eliminated one at a time until a sole victor is determined. *'Horizons 2010': Enigma vs Ezekiel Pax vs Gabrielle Montgomery vs Kyle Tacker vs Medos vs Red Fusion vs Travis Pierce vs Tyvola **Qualifying Falls - Standard Rules, Cage Match, Table Match, First Blood Bonus **Elimination Falls - Chain Match **Final Fall - Ladder Match First Blood Match A match where to win you must make your opponent bleed. *'Horizons 2010': The Royal 1st Battalion versus Freak Show Central (Co-Op Titles) *'Chill #1': Elizabeth Blackwell versus Mizore Payne Four Corners of Doom Each turnbuckle is rigged to have something pop out of it the first time contact is made with it. *'Horizons 2010': Donovan Hastings versus Jet Somers (World Title) *'No Holds Barred 2018': Maggie Lockheart versus Mizore Payne Hard Ten Match A match that is contested on a points system, where the points are earned for the use of weapons. The first person to earn ten points — and be up by at least two points — wins. Regular strikes with a weapon are worth one point, while putting an opponent through a table is worth five. It should be noted that, unlike the tables match, a wrestler simply moving out of the way and letting an opponent put them self through a table does count in this match type. *'No Holds Barred 2010': Andy Savana versus Eric Gold versus John Russo versus Mark Matthews *'No Holds Barred 2011': Kyle Tacker versus Medos (Chaos Title) *'No Holds Barred 2012': Alex Stein versus James Caspian versus John Russo versus Red Fusion versus Sheena Ramone Last Man Standing Match A match where to win you must get your opponent to stay down for a ten count. *'Sin City 2015': Alan Wallace versus Eden Morgan (World Title)' *'Infinity 2016' Alan Wallace versus Travis Roberts (World Title) *'Seven Deadly Sins 2017': Eden Morgan versus CJ Wylde (World Title) Maniacal Multiple Massacre Match A match where to win you need to put your opponent through two tables, put your opponent in a straight jacket, hit them in the head with a bat while they are wearing a bucket, and retrieve an object hanging above the ring. *'No Holds Barred 2011': Travis Pierce versus Tyvola (World Title) *'No Holds Barred 2016': The Crazed Anarchist vs Cynric vs Dirge vs Moss Edwards vs Phrixus Deimos Sadistic Madness A match in which a participant cannot be pinned until they are already bleeding. *'No Holds Barred 2013': Marek Daisuke versus Brody Adams versus Seito Risa versus Wicked D (Chaos Title)' Taipei Deathmatch A Taipei deathmatch is a match where the wrestlers' fists are taped and dipped into glue and in broken and crushed glass, allowing shards to stick to their fists. Win by pinfall, submission or escape. *'Horizons 2013': Alex Stein versus Raenius Vigilante Match A match with No Disqualifications where Falls Count Anywhere. Matches are encouraged to be fought away from the ring. *'Horizons 2010': Declan Prescott versus Travis Roberts *'No Holds Barred 2013': Donovan Hastings versus Ezekiel Pax *'Horizons 2014': Donovan Hastings versus Travis Roberts Weapon-Based Variations The following is a list of weapon-based matches where additional rules supplant or replace the standard rules. Boss P on a Pole A match where to win you must catch a penguin and punt him into the crowd. *'WrestleStock 2013': Eden Morgan versus Chaos versus Robert Ooley versus Zane Scott (World Title) *'Chill #2': Annie Fugate versus Venus Casket Match A match where to win you must place your opponent inside a casket and close it. *'Infinity 2016': Killian King versus Holden Orson (Cross-Hemisphere Title) Catapault Match A match where to win you must assemble a catapult and use it to launch your opponent over the ropes to ringside. Chain Match A match in which the competitors are attached to each other by a steel chain. *'No Holds Barred 2011': Chris Peterson versus Donovan Hastings *'No Holds Barred 2012': Ezekiel Pax versus Remi Monroe *'No Holds Barred 2018': Zane Scott versus Jet Somers versus Lucy Wylde versus Phrixus Deimos (World Title) Hangman's Horror A match in which ropes are hung as nooses from each turnbuckle. To win, you must hang your opponent until they are no longer able to continue. Ladder Match A match where to win you must use a ladder to get to something which is suspended above the ring. *'Battleground 2012': Remi Monroe versus Zane Scott (Cross-Hemisphere Title)' *'Massive Melee 2015': Ezekiel Pax versus Ichabod versus Zane Scott (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'Horizons 2015': Jesse Williams vs Dredd vs Holden Orson vs Killian King vs Phrixus Deimos (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'Horizons 2018': Alan Wallace versus Kem Dynamo (World Title) High Roller Match A Ladder Match that requires a large purse buy-in to participate, but awards the winner with a massive purse winning and guaranteed World Title opportunity. *'Sin City 2014': Eden Morgan vs Ezekiel Pax vs Phrixus Deimos vs Travis Pierce vs Zam vs Zane Scott *'Sin City 2015': Ichabod vs Killian King vs Larry, the Conqueror of Planets vs Quentin Barnes TLC Match A Ladder Match where the use of tables and chairs as weapons is encouraged. *'Horizons 2013': Eden Morgan versus Zane Scott (World Title)' *'Battleground 2014': Klaus vonKnorre versus Red Fusion (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'Day of Reckoning 2018': Alan Wallace versus Lucy Wylde versus Maggie Lockheart versus Zane Scott (World/Cross-Hemisphere Titles) Lousiville Helmet Match A match where to win you must put a helmet on your opponent’s head and then hit them in the head with a bat. Stretcher Match A match where to win you must put your opponent on a stretcher and push them onto the stage. *'Massive Melee 2013': Jet Somers versus Zane Scott (World Title) Table Match A match where to win you must put your opponent through a table. *'Battleground 2017': Dave Rydell versus Travis Pierce''' *'''Chill #1: Kem Dynamo versus Roxy Cotton Enclosure-Based Variations Some matches take place in specific enclosed environments. Although the majority of these enclosures are set up either in or around the ring, some of them are placed apart from it. In all cases, the structure itself is considered "in play" and most enclosure-based matches are decided by pinfall or submission unless specific other stipulations are made beforehand. Cage Match A steel cage match is a match fought within a cage formed by placing four sheets of mesh metal around, in, or against the edges of the wrestling ring. The most common way of winning modern cage matches are either pinfall, submission, or by escaping the cage and having both feet touch the arena floor. *'Infinity 2011': Jet Somers versus Phrixus Deimos (World Title) *'Battleground 2012': Alex Stein versus Donovan Hastings *'In Your Hands 2013': Eden Morgan versus Seito Risa (World Title) *'WrestleStock 2016': Gabriel Baal versus Holden Orson versus Moss Edwards (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'Massive Melee 2017': Sex and Violence versus Montgomery and Pierce (Co-Op Titles) *'Chill #1': Daniel Corvin versus Kenzi Grey Specialty Cages Battleground Match The match is held inside a cell encompassing the ring using barbed wire instead of traditional chain links. Two competitors start inside the cage. Every five minutes, another competitor enters the match from the backstage area. The match is contested under elimination rules, where a competitor must leave the match once they have suffered a fall. The last remaining competitor, once all six competitors have entered the match, is declared the winner. Falls can only be counted via submission or knock out. A competitor is deemed knocked out if they are unable to answer a ten count or their arm drops three times while in a submission hold. There will be no disqualifications, no count outs, no rope breaks and falls can take place anywhere. *'Battleground 2010': Alex Kiseragi vs Jet Somers vs Marek Daisuke vs Medos vs Travis Pierce vs Travis Roberts *'Battleground 2011': Alan Fernandez vs Crimson Ghost vs Gabrielle Montgomery vs Jet Somers vs Jordan King vs Medos vs Prince Rudo vs Travis Pierce *'Battleground 2012': Alex Stein vs Kurt Brady vs Remi Monroe vs Phrixus Deimos vs Randy Boolzian vs Travis Pierce *'Battleground 2013': Alan Wallace vs Alex Stein vs Eden Morgan vs Jezebel Saint vs Phrixus Deimos vs Travis Roberts *'Battleground 2014': Ezekiel Pax vs Harley Addams vs Holden Orson vs Travis Pierce vs Zam vs Zane Scott *'Battleground 2015': Dave Rydell vs Ichabod vs Larry vs Phrixus Deimos vs Quentin Barnes vs Travis Roberts *'Battleground 2016': Alan Wallace vs Austin Alexander vs Dave Rydell vs Donovan Hastings vs Jet Somers vs Travis Pierce *'Battleground 2017': Alan Wallace vs Donovan Hastings vs Gabriel Baal vs Jason Ingalls vs Phrixus Deimos vs Zane Scott *'Battleground 2018': Kem Dynamo vs Konrad Raab vs Le Bord de Dieu vs Phrixus Deimos vs Travis Pierce vs Zane Scott Bushfire Match Participants are locked in a cell in which flames are occasionally set off from pyrotechnics. To win, a participant must escape the cell and make it to the stage. *'No Holds Barred 2011': Enigma versus Ezekiel Pax versus Jordan King (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'No Holds Barred 2012': The Piercing Weapons versus Marek Daisuke and Chris Peterson (Co-Op Titles) Gates of Hell A match fought in the Hell in the Cell cage with fire between the ring and cell. To win, a participant must escape the cell, climb to the top, and retrieve an object that hangs from the roof. *'No Holds Barred 2016': Travis Roberts versus Gabriel Baal (World Title) Hell in a Cell A match fought in the Hell in the Cell cage with participants locked inside. Cage is bigger than regular steel cage with a roof. Match can only be won by pinfall or submission. *'Horizons 2011': Ezekiel Pax versus Prince Rudo (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'In Your Hands 2012': Phrixus Deimos versus Ezekiel Pax (World Title) *'Horizons 2013': Jet Somers versus Jezebel Saint *'No Holds Barred 2014': Donovan Hastings versus Eden Morgan (World Title) *'Infinity 2015': Chaos versus Ezekiel Pax (Chaos Title) *'No Holds Barred 2016': Holden Orson versus Ichabod (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'No Holds Barred 2018': Travis Pierce versus Dave Rydell (Cross-Hemisphere Title) Three Levels of Hell A match featuring a cage with three levels. To win you must retrieve an object from the top level and escape the cage with it. *'No Holds Barred 2010': Jason Grant versus Jet Somers versus Kyle Tacker (Chaos Title) Locale-Based Variations Though most matches take place in and around the ring, some are designed specifically for more exotic locales. The majority of these matches take on the name of their setting, often appending "brawl" to the end, and are generally hardcore by definition. The following is a list of locale-based variations that supplant or replace the standard rules. Bar Room Brawl Takes place in a bar. Participants encouraged to be inebriated. *'Day of Reckoning 2010': The Thames Valley Hit Squad versus Russo and Tacker (Co-Op Titles) Hall of Mirrors Match A match fought in a maze of rotating mirrors. To win you must retrieve an object from the center of the maze and escape with it. *'No Holds Barred 2010': Medos versus Phrixus Deimos *'No Holds Barred 2011': Gabrielle Montgomery versus Jet Somers versus Phrixus Deimos *'No Holds Barred 2012': Moss Edwards versus Zane Scott (Cross-Hemisphere Title) *'No Holds Barred 2013': Phrixus Deimos versus Zane Scott (Cross-Hemisphere Title) Prison Break Match A match where a member of a team must free their partner from a cage above the ring and escape backstage with them. *'No Holds Barred 2010': The Brick City Boyz versus the Covenant versus the Blessed Beards versus the Thames Valley Hit Squad (Co-Op Titles) *'WrestleStock 2016': Hastings and Dredd versus Sex and Violence versus Somers and Roberts versus Chaos and Ingalls (Co-Op Titles) *'No Holds Barred 2018': The Court versus #CoolKids versus Wallace/Mathis versus Killing Joke (Co-Op Titles) Run of the Mill An elimination style match that takes place in a Paper Mill, and will not be stopped for any reason before a winner is determined. Eliminations are a result of five count pins or touching any non-manmade surface. *'Horizons 2014': Red Fusion vs Dirge vs Harley Addams vs The Mainstreamer vs Alan Wallace (Cross-Hemisphere Title) Valhalla Burial Match An artificial river takes the place of the ramp and leads from the base of the ring to the backstage area. To win, you must place your opponent in a wooden boat tethered to the ring and send them floating "into the afterlife" which is achieved by the boat floating backstage. The boat has axes and swords inside it. *'No Holds Barred 2013': Jet Somers versus Eden Morgan (World Title) *'No Holds Barred 2016': Dante Picante versus Mil Vidas, Jr (Chaos Title) *'Horizons 2017': Alan Wallace versus Killian King Category:Matches Category:UGWC Matches Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019